


Blue Velvet

by skkaikkru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slash, baeksoo - Freeform, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaikkru/pseuds/skkaikkru
Summary: Kyungsoo era um médico veterinário que vivia com seu namorado, Baekhyun, e sua cadelinha, Lua. O seu maior problema era trabalhar em uma cidade vizinha e ter que lidar com a saudade arrebatadora do seu amado e da sua peluda. Mas um dia ele toma coragem para mudar essa situação e decide surpreender o seu companheiro. Ele só não imaginava não ser o único a ter surpresas para aquela noite.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Blue Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #178
> 
> Olá, gente :)  
> Espero muito que gostem da fic assim como eu gostei bastante de escrever. Esse plot é a coisa mais fofa e espero muito ter atendido as expectativas de quem doou!! Também queria agradecer a beta por ter me ajudado!! ^.^  
> Ah, além disso, fiz uma playlist pra quem quiser acompanhar durante a leitura, só clicar ["aqui"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/21eWOTUXfHpwgA4YuayQy9?si=qfuX7o_HTH-l9v6K2yNBBw)
> 
> Boa leituraa!!!

**_Capítulo único_ **

Era tarde da noite e mais uma vez Byun Baekhyun se via em um estado entre o sono e a necessidade de permanecer acordado. Estava sentado no sofá e apenas o abajur se encontrava aceso, deixando o clima perfeito para que o sonolento Baekhyun caísse no sono enfim. Mas ele não queria, não _podia_. Queria muito esperar pelo namorado, que sempre chegava tarde da noite por trabalhar como médico veterinário em uma cidade vizinha. Havia noites que Kyungsoo nem dormia em casa, mas nesse caso sempre mandava mensagem ou ligava avisando.

Quando começaram a morar juntos, o loiro não ligava muito para as chegadas tardias, até porque compreendia o esforço e comprometimento do namorado com o emprego. Mas a saudade sempre apertava, e com o tempo Baekhyun aprendeu a também fazer um esforço sempre que podia para terem algumas horinhas extras juntos durante a semana, já que só nos finais de semana não estava bastando.

— Ei, vem cá. — O Byun chamou a cachorrinha assim que escutou o barulho das patinhas se aproximando. — Deita aqui comigo pra esperar pelo papai. 

A cachorrinha chegou mais perto, porém estava cansada demais para subir. Acontece que a bebê do casal estava gravidinha.

— Ah, por favor, suba aqui comigo. — Fez biquinho com a certeza de que aquilo fosse a convencer. 

Mas a cachorrinha o ignorou, aninhando-se perto de seus pés. Baekhyun soltou um resmungo, desistindo de vez e aproveitando para fazer carinho na peluda com um dos pés. Não tardou muito naquela posição, pois minutos depois Kyungsoo chegou, deixando os dois — que antes estavam amuados no sofá — bastante eufóricos com sua chegada. 

— Amor, você ficou me esperando de novo? — O moreno colocou a pasta em cima de uma mesa de canto na sala e tirou o casaco.

— Estou com saudades. — Baekhyun chegou um pouco manhoso perto do namorado e o ajudou com a peça de roupa. — Não queria dormir sem seu beijo de boa noite. Não uma noite seguida. 

Kyungsoo riu tímido, está certo que parecia um tanto cansado, mas era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo para Baekhyun. O loiro conseguia sentir o seu corpo todo esquentar apenas com aquele sorrisinho simples que seu namorado costumava dar quando não tinha o que responder, ou quando se sentia envergonhado de alguma forma. 

— Vem cá. — O Byun segurou na barra da manga do moreno, chamando sua atenção. Kyungsoo deixou o sorrisinho de lado, e se aproximou agora com os olhos brilhando, sabia o que vinha pela frente. Baekhyun lhe deu um beijo calmo, mas caloroso o suficiente para que acelerasse o coração dos dois. Ele se afastou delicadamente, ainda com as pontas dos dedos prendendo o pedaço de tecido da blusa do moreno. — Eu te amo. — Já havia dito isso tantas vezes, mas daquela parecia muito mais concreto do que das últimas. O loiro mantinha uma expressão séria, estava se sentindo nublado em seus pensamentos, longe o bastante para deixar Kyungsoo com a mesma expressão. O moreno tinha os olhos muito expressivos, e através deles Baekhyun sabia muito bem interpretar o namorado. Era apaixonado por aquele homem e aquele olhar, e enquanto o encarava diretamente, sentiu que o namorado estava na mesma sintonia.

— Eu te amo muito mais. — O moreno afirmou, aproximando-se mais ainda, sorrindo dessa vez, até encostar seu nariz no do loiro. Esfregou a pontinha dos narizes e aumentou o sorriso, foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun saísse de seu transe e sorrisse na mesma intensidade. 

— Como se isso fosse possível.

  
  


Os três foram para o quarto. Lua, a cachorrinha, deitou-se na sua caminha e Baekhyun fez o mesmo, enquanto Kyungsoo tomava um banho antes de se deitar. O loiro esperou até que o moreno se aconchegasse ao seu lado para que pudesse se aninhar no corpo dele. 

— Boa noite. — Kyungsoo lhe deu um beijo e envolveu os braços no corpo de um Byun muito satisfeito, amava aquela posição e sabia que o moreno também adorava.

Durante aquelas últimas semanas, Baekhyun estava alimentando algo em seu peito. Era uma ideia que vinha amadurecendo a cada dia. O que sentia por Kyungsoo não parecia algo passageiro, muito pelo contrário, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele tinha certeza de que não podia viver sem o namorado. Mais cedo quando se declarou para o moreno e foi correspondido, teve a resposta certa para os resquícios de dúvida que ainda tinha até então. 

Ia pedir Kyungsoo em casamento. 

Estava mais que decidido dessa vez, e seria naquele próximo sábado. Teria os dois últimos dias da semana para comprar a aliança certa e planejar o jantar perfeito. Tudo estava se encaminhando perfeitamente, parecia até o destino dando sinal. Estava escrito nas estrelas. Meu deus, como ele era brega... Baekhyun riu sozinho e um pouco alto da constatação, mas também de felicidade. O namorado não deu sinais de que tinha lhe escutado, devia ter dormido. Ele parecia bem cansado.

O Byun o acariciou de leve antes de aproveitar para fazer o mesmo e ir dormir, mas o sorriso no rosto não o deixou até que pegasse no sono. Sim, tudo parecia muito perfeito. Perfeito até demais. Se ele fosse esperto não contaria com a própria sorte, era um homem meio azarento, mas às vezes não tinha noção disso. 

Enquanto o casal dormia tranquilo, Lua, deitadinha na sua caminha, contemplava do sono pesado de seus últimos dias com aquela enorme barriguinha que a deixava tão cansada. Mal sabia a pobrezinha...

*

Era tarde de quinta feira e Baekhyun se via atordoado com o tempo. Tinha acabado de sair do trabalho de meio período, o qual não lhe rendia muito no fim do mês e sempre o fazia pensar que tinha de mudar de vida o quanto antes. É certo que não recebia muito, mas ele ganhava gorjetas rechonchudas de alguns clientes assíduos os quais fez amizade facilmente com o tempo. Baekhyun tinha carisma de sobra para agradar os clientes e isso era um ponto extra no seu trabalho, afinal, era com as gorjetas que guardava uma graninha no fim do mês. E era justamente com essa economia que iria comprar o que tinha em mente naquele fim de tarde. 

Alianças costumam ser caras, e o dinheiro que ele tinha não era o suficiente para comprar uma decente. Mas se fosse preciso, usaria todo o dinheiro que tinha no banco, o que não era muito nem de longe. Apressado, entrou em uma joalheria que Minseok havia lhe indicado, o amigo sabia de todo o plano há um tempo e vinha lhe dando muitos bons conselhos sobre a decisão a qual queria tomar. Um amigo e tanto, que naquele momento estava lhe fazendo o favor de ficar com Lua enquanto ele comprava as alianças. Definitivamente uma das vagas de padrinho já estava ocupada. 

Byun passou o olhar pelo vidro das vitrines, vendo algumas das joias aparentemente com preço acessível e outras que ele nem fez questão de depositar sua atenção. Queria poder dar o melhor para o namorado, amava aquele homem cada dia mais e nem sabia se isso era possível. Conheceram-se há mais de três anos, e não demorou para que os dois engatassem um romance. Baekhyun já tinha sentido conexões boas com outros namorados, mas nunca sentiu que pertencia a algum deles. Não até Kyungsoo chegar. 

O namorado nunca foi exigente com bens materiais, mas a aliança era algo importante. Pelo menos na mente do pobre Byun, era algo muito importante. Tinha que ser _a aliança_. Então acabou por escolher uma prateada com algumas pequenas pedrinhas contornando, e pediu para o atendente lhe informar o preço.

Foi como um soco no estômago. 

— Tudo isso? — O queixo pareceu tocar no balcão. Como podia ser tão caro assim? Era só um anel, pequeno, do tamanho de uma uva. — Pelo amor de Deus, moço! Você não pode dar um desconto? 

— Infelizmente não posso. Não podemos dar desconto em nenhuma das alianças. — O homem tinha um semblante ríspido que fez o coitado do Byun baixar as orelhas amuado e suspirar convencido.

— Tudo bem, então... — Baekhyun olhou para outra aliança, que tinha guardado como segunda opção. Era a mais simples da vitrine, e claro, era a menos bonita de todas. Mas ele não tinha como levar as outras, a não ser que assaltasse a loja no meio da noite. Preguiçoso do jeito que era, não tinha nem disposição de traçar um plano daqueles. — Então, me diz quanto custa aquela dali. — Apontou para a mais simplesinha no canto da vitrine. 

— Essa? — O atendente deu um sorrisinho meio irônico que fez Baekhyun ferver por dentro.

— Claro, ou o senhor quer me mostrar as mais caras e me ajudar a escolher qual devo roubar? — Expirou fundo e alto para que o atendente percebesse a ironia. 

O senhor de cara azeda arregalou os olhos e notou um pequeno pé de raiva brotando na cara de Baekhyun, que detestava ser menosprezado, pegou a joia mais simples da vitrine e lhe deu o preço com seriedade, mudando a postura inicial. 

Baekhyun saiu da loja com uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro, onde dentro havia o par de alianças mais simples dentre todas. Talvez agora estivesse um pouco zangado, odiava gente com ar de superioridade. 

— Quem aquele velho azedo pensa que é — Falou sozinho com uma cara amarga e bico emburrado enquanto caminhava para o ponto de ônibus. 

Chegou ao ponto e depois de alguns minutos ali parado sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso, e com a cara ainda meio emburrada, notou que eram duas mensagens de Kyungsoo. O semblante fechado se transformou em milésimos de segundo em um sorriso aberto e olhinhos repuxados que brilhavam.

**Amorzinho (17:45):** Oi amor, vou chegar um pouco mais tarde hoje.

**Amorzinho (17:45):** Por favor, não fique me esperando até tarde de novo. Não quero que fique com sono. 

**Amorzinho (17:46):** Promete?

**Baekhyun (17:46):** Tudo bem, prometo se vc me prometer que vai me dar beijo de boa noite mesmo se eu já estiver dormindo.

**Baekhyun (17:47):** Promete?

Baekhyun travou a tela a tempo quando o seu ônibus se aproximou, quase o perdendo. No transporte, pegou novamente o celular e viu que Kyungsoo tinha lhe mandando a resposta.

**Amorzinho (17:48):** Prometo que vou te dar dois essa noite. 

O loiro lambeu os lábios indecentemente e travou novamente o aparelho. O corpo sempre aquecia com qualquer contato que tinha com Kyungsoo, físico ou virtual. Era como se o moreno estivesse ali do ladinho dele, mesmo quando estava longe. O coração acelerava, e sabia que mesmo de tão distante o coração de Kyungsoo também batia no mesmo ritmo quando se falavam. 

De repente uma ansiedade em ver aquelas alianças nos dedos dos dois lhe tomou por inteiro, e o medo de algo dar errado passou pela sua cabeça. Estava tão animado em fazer aquilo que tudo parecia um mar de rosas, mas e se... Kyungsoo não aceitasse?

— Não. — Ele riu sozinho debochado.

_“Kyungsoo não diria não, disso eu tenho certeza”_ pensou. Balançou a cabeça meio bobo ainda com um sorriso no rosto. O que podia dar errado? Sentia que Kyungsoo andava na mesma sintonia, não era tão precipitado já que tinham um bom tempo de namoro. Além disso, já tinha as alianças, o dinheiro foi suficiente. Graças ao destino. É... Baekhyun acreditava nisso. 

Então não tinha o que dar errado, a única coisa que podia estragar tudo era Kyungsoo dizer não, mas duvidava disso.

— Não tem o que dar errado — disse em voz alta para se convencer enfim, dando uma olhada na caixinha azul dentro da sacola em seu colo, e uma senhora do banco do lado o olhou atravessado e agarrou sua bolsa meio desconfiada.

É... não dá pra confiar em qualquer doido que fala sozinho no banco do lado no ônibus. Mas Baekhyun não se importava, porque nada ia dar errado. 

  
  


Na noite daquela quinta-feira, Baekhyun preparou um hambúrguer para jantar. Sempre que estava sozinho comia muita porcaria, o que lhe rendia bons puxões de orelha do namorado, que sempre fazia questão de preparar boas refeições para o loiro quando estava em casa. O que ele sentia muita falta em dias como aquele. 

Sentou-se, pegando o prato com hambúrguer e uma latinha de coca-cola, e ouviu as patinhas de Lua se arrastarem pelo piso até chegar na beira da sua cadeira e deitar-se aos seus pés. Ela vinha fazendo isso nos últimos dias. 

— Você anda muito grudenta, Lua. — Ele sorriu e acariciou os pelos rapidamente, e a cachorrinha o ignorou. Apesar de estar grudenta, ela andava com pavio curto também.

Toda a noite naquele mesmo horário Baekhyun ligava para Kyungsoo, passavam muitas horas distantes um do outro, e a forma mais eficaz de matar a saudade era ligando para o namorado e escutando sua voz. O loiro puxou o celular para perto, enquanto dava uma mordida no seu jantar nada sofisticado, mas muito gostoso diga-se de passagem. 

Depois de dois toques o moreno atendeu seu chamado.

“ _Oi, amor._ ” Escutar a voz dele do outro lado da linha não era a mesma coisa que escutar pessoalmente, mas ainda assim era prazeroso. Tinha sempre a sensação de que ele estava ali pertinho, do seu lado. 

— Oi — disse com a boca meio cheia. 

“ _Está comendo?_ ” Kyungsoo perguntou em meio a um sorriso abafado, o que fez Baekhyun curvar os lábios também.

— Estou, e adivinha o que é? — Deu um sorrisinho provocativo, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver, e mordiscou mais da sua janta. 

Baekhyun escutou novamente um chiado do outro lado da linha, indicando que Kyungsoo mais uma vez estava sorrindo. Merda, queria dar um beijo no seu homem mais que tudo naquele instante. 

“ _Provavelmente alguma besteira._ ”

— Humm... e está delicioso — provocou o namorado.

“ _Sabe que eu não gosto quando se entope dessas coisas, não é?_ ” Kyungsoo falou agora um pouco mais sério. O sermão com a voz mais grave fez Baekhyun salivar ao imaginar o namorado naquele tom todo durão, com roupa social que sempre usava para ir ao trabalho e um jaleco por cima, provavelmente na sua sala e sentado todo relaxado, conversando consigo e lhe repreendendo de forma cuidadosa. 

A imagem lhe tomou o juízo, o puxão de orelha que Kyungsoo lhe dava o deixava com mais tesão do que tensão propriamente dita. Talvez estivesse com muita saudade do namorado, mais do que imaginava. 

— Amor — falou um pouco mais sério agora. — Trocaria qualquer lanche gordurento por uma salada feita por você agora mesmo. Queria muito que você estivesse jantando aqui comigo. — Fez uma pausa rápida, antes de voltar a falar novamente. — Diz pra mim que você também queria estar aqui do meu lado? — A última frase saiu mais como um sussurro contra o telefone. 

Não houve resposta imediata do outro lado da linha. A respiração um pouco mais acelerada era a única coisa que Baekhyun conseguia escutar, e desejou que estivesse sentindo contra a pele o ar quente daquela respiração. 

“ _É o que mais queria._ ” Kyungsoo também falou quase que sussurrando contra o telefone, o tom mais baixo sempre saía mais grave que o normal, causando arrepios em um Baekhyun já sensível demais. “ _Mas logo, logo vou estar ai pra te dar os beijos que prometi._ ” O loiro sabia que naquele instante o namorado estava sorrindo de um jeitinho muito específico que sempre fazia para tentar amenizar o clima, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver. Era típico de Kyungsoo aqueles pequenos gestos, e Baekhyun sabia cada um deles.

— Vou esperar — disse, agora com o coração um pouco mais apertado.

“ _Mas não acordado._ ” 

— Não acordado. — Baekhyun sorriu lembrando da sua promessa.

“ _Escuta_ ” Kyungsoo deu uma pausa e o loiro sentiu que ele diria algo importante. “ _Talvez, mas só talvez, eu tenha uma... uma surpresa pra você esse final de semana._ ” 

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, sentindo a curiosidade tomar conta. Surpresa? Que surpresa? Não imaginava Kyungsoo lhe fazendo surpresas, ele não era tão bom assim em guardar segredos. Não sabia se segurar, tanto é que estava ali agora lhe dizendo que tinha uma para o final de semana.

— Surpresa? Você não é de fazer esse tipo de coisa — falou desconfiado. 

“ _Não, mas dessa vez eu tenho uma. Mas não é algo que ainda posso ter certeza._ ” 

Definitivamente não fazia ideia do que o namorado estava aprontando. Era curioso demais e já estava fervilhando a mente imaginando milhões de coisas, mas nada parecia fazer sentido.

— Por que só não me conta logo? — pediu. 

“ _Não posso ainda, amor. Na hora certa eu conto, prometo. Escuta,_ _eu tenho que desligar agora, não seja esse curioso, Byun Baekhyun._ ”, repreendeu carinhosamente, e Baekhyun escutou ao fundo som de papéis se movimentando. 

— Você não tinha o direito de me deixar curioso — falou mordendo o hambúrguer e fazendo barulhinhos que o namorado detestava, só para irritá-lo. Não estava zangado, só que era um curioso assumido demais para guardar dentro de si o desejo de descobrir qual era aquele segredo.

Kyungsoo riu do outro lado da linha e lhe mandou beijos, e ele fez o mesmo antes de terminarem a ligação por fim. 

Droga, agora iria para a cama com um enorme ponto de interrogação na testa. 

Mas Kyungsoo não sabia que ele também tinha sua carta na manga, também tinha uma enorme surpresa dentro de uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro. Riu maliciosamente, enquanto terminava de comer. 

Enquanto isso, deu uma olhada em Lua, que mais do que nunca parecia um carrapato de tanto que andava grudada a ele. Ela também o olhou com os olhos graúdos de sempre e com a língua para fora, parecia até sorrir. E devia estar sorrindo por dentro mesmo, afinal, ela também tinha uma _big_ surpresa para os dois naquele final de semana. 

  
  


Baekhyun se deitou na cama e não demorou muito para pegar no sono, Lua seguiu os passos do pai e fez o mesmo. Mas é claro que nenhum dos dois permaneceu dormindo quando Kyungsoo chegou. O moreno tentou ser o mais silencioso possível, mas Baekhyun tinha faro e senso apurado. Acordava fácil, talvez pela ansiedade de ver o namorado. Lua idem.

Os dois acordaram no mesmo instante em que escutaram a porta do quarto ser aberta e ambos permaneceram em suas posições, sem dar muito papo para Kyungsoo, que foi direto para o banheiro. A diferença é que Lua realmente não estava dando a mínima, mas o Byun dava e queria muito poder trocar algumas palavras com o namorado antes de voltar a dormir, mas ele prometeu e agora tinha que cumprir. 

Já de banho tomado, Kyungsoo entrou no quarto novamente e Baekhyun fechou os olhos imediatamente. Escutou poucos passos no piso e logo depois um clique que fez o quarto todo ficar escuro novamente. O colchão se movimentou ao seu lado e logo ele sentiu o calor do moreno rodear o seu corpo. 

Aquele aroma pós-banho invadiu Byun em cheio e ele inspirou fundo apreciando o perfume. A mão de Kyungsoo tocou delicadamente em seu braço enquanto ainda permanecia um tanto distante na cama, mas seus dedos iniciaram uma viagem pela pele do loiro, que não pôde evitar um arrepio digno de pelos eriçados. Ele não fazia ideia do que Kyungsoo pretendia, mas que ele estava gostando estava. Porra... como ele adorava aqueles carinhos sutis que o namorado lhe fazia. Kyungsoo sabia ser delicado quando queria e sempre atingia seus pontos fracos facilmente. 

Os dedos caminharam carinhosamente até a pele atrás de seu ouvido, justo onde Baekhyun sentia um pouco de cócegas. Sentiu o corpo querer encolher com o toque, porém o namorado fez questão de não demorar ali, pois óbvio que sabia de seu ponto fraco, e como não queria o acordar, passou então os dedos para o cabelo onde acariciou de leve os fios da nuca do loiro. 

Baekhyun quis rir, pois se o intuito era não o acordar, Kyungsoo então estava fazendo tudo errado. Porém, ele permaneceu quieto. Não queria estragar nada daquele momento. 

Kyungsoo, de repente, parou de mexer em seu cabelo e se afastou por um breve instante, apenas para se aproximar mais ainda até encostar os lábios carnudos e quentes na bochecha fria do loiro. Logo em seguida se afastou e Baekhyun sentiu que ele o encarava com o corpo inclinado sobre o seu. O toque meio molhado fez o peito do loiro bater mais forte e o olhos quererem abrir no mesmo instante. A vontade de virar foi grande, mas ele resistiu. Porém, não por muito tempo. 

Quando o namorado se aproximou mais uma vez para dar o segundo beijo, Baekhyun mandou a promessa para p...

Quem ele queria enganar segurando uma promessa daquelas? Era doido pelo moreno e não perderia a oportunidade de um momento como aquele. 

Abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção do amado, e antes que os lábios se encontrassem, viu um simples e encantador sorriso brotar no rosto de Kyungsoo. Com certeza ele sabia que Baekhyun estava acordado, óbvio. O loiro não era lá do tipo de cumprir promessas como aquela. Ele não se sentia culpado, não quando estava prestes a beijar os lábios que o levavam à perdição. 

Quando os dois estabeleceram o contato, foi impossível para o loiro não deixar que um sorriso de satisfação surgisse em seus lábios durante o beijo preguiçoso e molhado dos dois. Kyungsoo percebendo a artimanha, aproveitou para puxar delicadamente o lábio inferior do loiro com os dentes e Baekhyun, não deixando barato, colocou a língua para fora tentando lamber o namorado. Mas Kyungsoo foi rápido em soltar seu lábio e voltar para o beijo.

As mãos do moreno agarraram sua cintura, fazendo-o virar de posição, ficando frente a frente. Kyungsoo apertou a pele do loiro por cima da blusa de dormir e Baekhyun deixou um ofego escapar com a pressão repentina. Ambos estavam sonolentos e cansados, e isso tornava tudo melhor ainda. Kyungsoo era o homem o qual fazia o coração de Byun Baekhyun bater forte, e eram momentos como aquele que valiam a pena. 

Foi o moreno que se afastou primeiro, os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes. Os olhares eram intensos e cheios de significados, carregavam anos de memórias afetivas.

— Te amo — disse o moreno, sério, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do loiro. — Sabe disso.

— Sei. — Ele respondeu sorrindo. Baekhyun se sentia totalmente aquecido por dentro. É como se internamente estivesse soltando fogos suficiente para esquentar o corpo todo. — Mas eu amo mais. 

Kyungsoo sorriu e Baekhyun terminou de acender todo o fogaréu em seu peito.

Imagina se ele cumprisse a promessa e perdesse aqueles preciosos minutos?!

*

Kyungsoo não era bem do tipo que sabia viver a vida sem que houvesse um amanhã. Ele era mais um daqueles que precisava ter a vida em ordem para conseguir ser feliz. Tinha um emprego, uma casa, uma cadelinha e um namorado. Baekhyun, esse era o nome do cara que havia mudado sua vida de repente. Kyungsoo não via mais Baek como um simples namorado. O loiro fazia parte de sua vida agora, de sua história. Tinha um sentimento tão forte por ele, que não sabia nem como esse amor cabia dentro do peito de tão grande que era. 

Baek era totalmente ao contrário de si. Ele era um cara bem mais mente aberta e que não tinha uma rotina tão organizada quanto a sua. Não era o homem mais responsável do mundo, bem longe disso, e nem o mais saudável — passava anos-luz de uma salada. Tinha uma personalidade mais extrovertida e era muito mais impaciente quando queria algo. Mas por incrível que pareça os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente na vida um do outro. Ambos respeitavam as suas diferenças e até amavam algumas delas. E talvez seja por isso que os dois tinham dado tão certo juntos. 

Ficar longe de Baek doía nele, e perceber que isso afetava o loiro também só fazia toda a dor aumentar mais ainda. Não queria que o namorado sofresse pelas longas horas que ficavam distantes um do outro, e temia fortemente que chegasse ao ponto de ele desistir de si. E apesar de confiar no namorado e saber que dificilmente ele chegaria a esse ponto, Kyungsoo sabia que isso podia ser uma possibilidade. 

E foi pensando em toda a sua história com o loiro e na situação que arrasava ambos, que Kyungsoo tomou uma decisão. Algo que, se tudo desse certo, afetaria para melhor a vida de ambos. 

— Oi, Sehun. Queria falar com você um instante — disse, logo após dar duas batidas na porta.

— Pode entrar, Kyungsoo. — Sehun era só dois anos mais novo que Kyungsoo, mas já era dono de uma clínica veterinária e dois pets shops espalhados em duas cidades vizinhas. E para completar o currículo precoce, era um veterinário de renome. Sua clínica era a mais conhecida da cidade e muito bem recomendada pelos clientes, o que só fazia Sehun lucrar cada vez mais. Porém, apesar do mais novo gostar dos lucros, ele não esquecia do seu amor pelos animais e mantinha parceria com algumas ONG’s, onde ajudava gratuitamente animais resgatados.

— Eu queria conversar sobre aquela proposta que fiz semana passada. — O mais velho sentou em uma das cadeiras de frente para a mesa de Sehun. Os dois eram amigos há anos, desde o período da faculdade. E foi considerando essa amizade que Kyungsoo teve a coragem de fazer tal pedido. 

— Bom, eu andei mesmo pensando no que você me disse. — O mais novo parecia tranquilo, ao contrário de Kyungsoo. Ele pegou uma garrafa de água que estava na mesa e deu um gole no líquido, encarando logo em seguida o amigo apreensivo em sua frente. — O que _você_ acha da proposta que me fez?

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. Eram amigos há anos, e Sehun não pensou duas vezes antes de lhe oferecer esse emprego assim que se tornou dono da clínica. Mas nunca ousou se intrometer nos negócios dele. E lá estava ele, dando ideias para o mais novo, ideia essa que tinham mais interesse de cunho pessoal do que outra coisa. Sim, o que Kyungsoo propôs foi mais pensando em si do que nos negócios do amigo, isso era tão óbvio que não precisava nem ser mencionado. 

— Eu acho que você sabe a razão de eu... pedir isso. — É verdade, Sehun sabia de toda a sua vida e Kyungsoo idem em relação ao amigo. — Mas é claro que eu sei que só seria possível com a sua aprovação e condição pra isso. — Ficou meio sem jeito, pois ele não tinha noção das finanças da clínica de Sehun. Era um negócio do amigo, não dele. Então, é claro que não fazia ideia se a proposta seria algo viável ou não, mas agora já tinha arriscado. O máximo que aconteceria era receber um não, mas se obtivesse um sim, seria a pessoa mais satisfeita do mundo naquele momento. 

O mais novo colocou a garrafa de volta na mesa e soltou um risinho baixo de canto, voltando a encarar Kyungsoo novamente. 

— É claro que eu gostei da ideia. 

Os olhos graúdos do moreno brilharam de esperança. 

— Inclusive nem precisei pensar, esse prazo de uma semana que te dei foi o tempo em que providenciei algumas coisas pra começar a pôr tudo em prática. 

— Então...

— Sim, eu já estou vendo tudo que é necessário pra isso. — Sehun colocou os braços sobre a mesa e entrelaçou as mãos, aproximando-se mais do amigo. — Eu sei que é óbvio que você quer tudo isso, mas preciso confirmar mais uma vez. Está mesmo disposto a embarcar nessa?

Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso surgisse no rosto. Estava mais que disposto a embarcar nisso. Claro que viria com mais responsabilidades, mas gostava da sensação que cada novo desafio no trabalho tinha. 

— Sim, eu quero muito. Nossa, Sehun. Muito obrigado. Você não vai se arrepender, isso vai ser tão bom pra você quanto pra mim. 

— Eu sei que vai. Pra falar a verdade eu já tinha pensado nisso, e quando você me veio com essa proposta achei que tudo caiu como uma luva. Não pensaria em outra pessoa pra conduzir tudo isso. Você é meu melhor amigo, confio em você. 

— Eu...

— Calma, tem mais uma coisa. — O mais novo recostou-se na cadeira e continuou encarando-o, cruzando os braços na blusa social de manga azul claro. O analisou por algum tempo, deixando Kyungsoo apreensivo. — Você aceita ser meu sócio?

  
  


Kyungsoo estava nas nuvens. Estava doido para contar tudo o que tinha conversado com Sehun para Baekhyun. Tinha certeza absoluta que o loiro ia pirar bem mais que ele com a notícia. Só de imaginar o sorriso estampado no rosto bonito do namorado já ficava fervilhando por dentro. 

Assim que chegou, tinha certeza que Baek estaria acordado para lhe encontrar, como vinha fazendo com muita frequência nas últimas semanas. Mas para sua surpresa o loiro estava completamente esparramado na cama e parecia que nada no mundo iria lhe acordar naquele momento. Devia estar realmente cansado, já que geralmente ele tinha um sono fraco. 

O moreno não conseguiu evitar parar por alguns instantes para contemplar o namorado imerso no sono. Admirá-lo ali deitado na cama dos dois, na casa dos dois era a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo. Lua estava ao fundo, enroladinha em sua caminha fazendo parte do cenário acolhedor. Sentia como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, pois apesar dos mundos diferentes, Baekhyun era como um amuleto em sua vida. Era mais que uma companhia. Baek sempre lhe dava apoio em tudo, o incentivava, o ajudava a montar uma vida a dois que tanto sonhou.

Antes de ir tomar um banho, Kyungsoo se aproximou do namorado e o cobriu com um cobertor, dando um beijo em sua testa logo em seguida. O loiro estava em um sono profundo mesmo para não ter despertado com o contato. Mas o moreno estava satisfeito em vê-lo daquele jeito. Queria o bem-estar do namorado e isso bastava para ele. 

*

No dia seguinte, acordou com a zoada que Baekhyun fazia na cozinha. Era sábado, portanto dia de folga!

— Desculpa ter te acordado. — Baekhyun disse sorrindo assim que percebeu a presença de Kyungsoo.

O moreno ainda estava sonolento e acabou não respondendo, mas por força do hábito, foi até o loiro para lhe dar um beijo molhado e suave de bom dia. Escutou um suspiro baixo do namorado que o fez sorrir tímido antes de dar meia volta e ir para o banheiro lavar o rosto, ainda estava muito sonolento para entender o que estava fazendo e o que acontecia em sua volta. 

Sentou na cama novamente e deu um bocejo digno de voltar a dormir, mas antes que fizesse isso Lua chegou perto de si e tentou se aconchegar em seus pés à beira da cama. 

— Como vai a nossa gestante? — Ele saiu do colchão, de repente se sentindo mais acordado, e se sentou no chão ao lado da cadelinha para fazer carinho. Tocou a cabeça dela e ela se agitou, levantando e indo para a sua caminha. Kyungsoo pegou um termômetro e foi medir a temperatura dela. Como profissional, sabia os sintomas que os animais tinham antes de parir. E o moreno tinha suas desconfianças de que Lua estava bem próxima de colocar seus filhotinhos ao mundo. — Acho que alguém logo, logo vai nos presentear com seus bebezinhos — disse, acariciando a cabecinha de Lua, que parecia meio impaciente.

Pegou um pouco de ração e colocou no potinho de comida da peluda, mas ela permaneceu em seu cantinho sem demonstrar interesse. O que era anormal se tratando da esfomeada Lua. 

— Hum. — Kyungsoo apertou os olhos ao notar que ela preferia ficar em sua caminha do que ir comer. Suspirou e saiu do quarto, naqueles casos o certo a se fazer era apenas esperar, e o moreno tinha quase certeza que não teria mais muito tempo de espera. 

Quando foi para a cozinha, viu que Baekhyun não estava mais lá. Notou a mesa posta e tomou seu café da manhã com calma. Não demorou para que o loiro retornasse e o abraçasse por trás lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. 

As mãos de Baek se embrenharam por baixo de sua camisa e os dedos faziam um carinho delicado em seu abdômen. 

— Hoje eu vou ter que ir trabalhar. — A voz de Baek saiu com um suspiro.

— Justo quando estou de folga? — perguntou triste enquanto dava uma mordida no pão.

— Sim, tenho que reabastecer minha conta bancária. 

— Achei que você já vinha guardando um dinheiro — perguntou franzindo o cenho, porque até onde sabia, era isso que Baek vinha fazendo com todas as suas gorjetas.

— Bom, eu precisei gastar com algo bem importante. — O loiro se afastou.

Kyungsoo não tinha costume de cobrar nada do namorado, ele gostava de preservar a vida particular em um relacionamento. Mas ao mesmo tempo, com Baek tinha uma relação muito aberta, e compartilhavam muitas coisas de suas vidas um com o outro, principalmente as coisas importantes para cada um. Algo novo para ele, mas quando estava com o loiro, parecia muito natural querer compartilhar coisas pessoais, até gostava. 

— Mas depois eu te conto o que é, agora preciso ir tomar banho. — O loiro suspirou mais uma vez e voltou a se aproximar, lhe dando um selinho, mesmo que ele estivesse com a boca suja de pão e café. — Uma pena. 

Kyungsoo não teve tempo de falar algo, estava com a boca cheia. Mas notou nos olhos do namorado que a vontade real dele era permanecer o dia inteirinho consigo. E para falar a verdade, essa vontade vinha dos dois. Mas isso ia mudar logo. 

O moreno voltou para o quarto e se deitou na cama, pegou seus óculos de grau e um livro para ler. Escutou alguns murmurinhos vindo do banheiro, mas não conseguiu decifrar exatamente o que o namorado estava falando e achou que seria patético colocar o ouvido na porta para tentar entender. Riu sozinho, porque Baek não parava de lhe surpreender. Achou que ele treinava algum discurso, pois parecia repetir a mesma entonação. Ainda assim não podia compreender as palavras, escutou uma ou duas frases que pareciam muito ser: “ _espero que pra sempre_ ” e “ _tudo o que mais quis_ ”.

Era engraçadinho, mas agora estava mega curioso.

Depois de algum tempo, Baek saiu do banheiro e foi para a frente do armário. Enquanto se trocava, Kyungsoo o admirava, alternando os olhares entre o livro e o namorado em sua frente. O veterinário não ligava tanto para as aparências, mas estaria mentindo para todos os deuses se dissesse que não tinha um namorado gostoso. 

Porra, Baek era lindo de trás para frente, dos pés à cabeça, de todos os lados, do avesso. 

— Se continuar me olhando assim vou ser obrigado a faltar o trabalho hoje e deixar meu chefe na mão. — O loiro terminou de se arrumar e pegou seu casaco. 

Kyungsoo sorriu meio sem jeito, ficava assim quando era pego de surpresa. Não tinha como evitar. 

— Você é lindo, amor — disse.

— Ah. — Baekhyun se aproximou da cama e inclinou o corpo sobre o seu. Os rostos agora estavam a apenas milímetros um do outro. Os olhos brilhavam e a respiração estava ficando um pouco descompensada. — Maldito sistema capitalista que me obriga a trabalhar no dia em que preferia ficar colado em você. — O olhar de Baekhyun bambeava entre os olhos e a boca de Kyungsoo. A respiração do moreno também mudou. Estava ofegante e com uma vontade imensa de puxar o namorado para cama de vez.

O loiro com certeza não pensaria duas vezes em fazer o que tinha vontade de fazer com ele, e os anos de convivência deram a Kyungsoo esse hábito que cada dia mais não conseguia segurar. Pegou os braços do namorado, e em um movimento rápido deitou Baek na cama, mudando as posições. Agora era ele quem estava inclinado sobre o corpo do loiro jogado no colchão. 

O namorado riu, mas não por muito tempo, pois as bocas logo se encontraram em um beijo vagaroso, mas bem intenso. 

Sentiu a língua de Baekhyun encontrar a sua e os dedos do loiro apertarem sua cintura por cima do blusão. As mãos do namorado logo tocaram sua nuca e posteriormente seu cabelo curto. Os dedos agarraram gentilmente seus fios e ele sugou os lábios do loiro se afastando bem devagar da boca de Baek. Os olhos se abriram assim que o beijo terminou, e ambos pareciam nublados e desnorteados pelo desejo e vontade que tinham um pelo outro.

— Uau, por essa eu não esperava. — A voz do loiro era fraca e um pouco rouca. Pro deleite dos ouvidos de Kyungsoo. 

— Pra você ter boa sorte no trabalho hoje — disse sem nem pensar. Sua mente ainda estava repleta de Baekhyun por toda parte. 

— E que boa sorte. — Passou os dedos delicadamente sobre o rosto do moreno. — Escuta, vou chegar no fim da tarde, mas vou preparar um jantar especial pra nós dois. Tenho uma surpresa. 

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho e sorriu meio bobo. Afastou-se do namorado, que se levantou.

— Jantar? — perguntou curioso.

— Sim. — Baek caminhou até a porta do quarto e antes de sair por completo voltou a falar. — E quero que você se arrume, porque é realmente especial. — Sorriu e foi embora enfim.

Kyungsoo não era tão curioso quanto o namorado, mas não podia deixar que algumas teorias surgissem em sua mente sobre o que o loiro estaria aprontando. Mas sabia que só podia ser coisa boa, afinal era especial. Se Baek estava indo para a cozinha, era porque devia ser algo bem importante mesmo. 

  
  


Kyungsoo passou o dia alternando entre ler, trocar mensagens de texto com Baek, limpar algumas coisas na casa e dar atenção à Lua, que para ele dava claros sinais de que a qualquer momento pequenos peludinhos estariam fora daquela barriguinha. 

Quando o namorado chegou, a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo percebeu foram as várias sacolas que ele tinha em mãos. Baek tinha passado no mercado e comprado os ingredientes que faltavam. Ficou curioso e meio atônito com a disposição do loiro para aquela noite. 

— Vai ser um banquete? — perguntou sorrindo e tomando algumas sacolas da mão do outro. 

— Eu disse que é um jantar especial. — Baek se inclinou e lhe deu um selinho rápido, e os dois rumaram para a cozinha. 

Kyungsoo estava muito mais do que desconfiado. Tinha alguns palpites, mas não arriscou nenhum, permanecendo com a pulga atrás da orelha. Se pensasse demais iria ceder e demonstrar toda a sua enorme curiosidade sobre o assunto, então resolveu esperar até a hora em que tudo fosse revelado.

Os dois foram para a cozinha e começaram a preparar o jantar juntos. Quando estava em casa, era o moreno quem preparava as refeições. Porém, Kyungsoo não estava no comando dessa vez e ajudava apenas no que precisava. Entre uma pausa e outra na preparação do jantar, os dois se viam com os lábios grudados ou trocando carícias e palavras carinhosas. 

A vida não era um mar de rosas e Kyungsoo sabia disso. Mas momentos simples como aquele faziam a total diferença. Os dois se divertiram preparando juntos a refeição, tomaram duas taças de vinho, e assim que tudo estava quase pronto Baekhyun pediu para que ele fosse se arrumar, pois logo em seguida iria fazer o mesmo. 

— O que devo vestir? — Kyungsoo perguntou sincero, não fazia ideia do que vinha pela frente.

— Algo confortável, pode vestir o que quiser, só quero que tudo seja perfeito hoje. — Baekhyun se aproximou, segurou seu braço com leveza e lhe deu um beijo, e logo depois um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. — Acho que você vai gostar — disse sem lhe olhar nos olhos. 

Seja lá o que o namorado estivesse aprontando, Kyungsoo sentiu que era muito mais que especial. Baekhyun queria fazer algo para ele, e isso tocou o moreno de uma forma genuína. Era claro o esforço que o loiro vinha fazendo para terem momentos simples e especiais juntos. Kyungsoo naquele instante desejou dar o mundo para o loiro. Aproximou os rostos e lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa. Sentiu os dedos do loiro apertarem um pouco seu braço e logo depois afrouxarem na medida em que ele se afastou. 

— Kyungsoo, você me deixa desnorteado. 

— E você me deixa cada dia mais apaixonado — confessou. 

  
  


Kyungsoo e Baekhyun enfim se sentaram à mesa. Essa estava posta e arrumada, caso raro diga-se de passagem. Mas como Baek disse, aquele dia era especial. Seria marcado na vida dos dois por aquele jantar e seu propósito. Mas mais que isso. Seria marcado pela forma como tudo naquele dia ocorreu. 

O jantar estava ótimo, tudo estava maravilhoso para Kyungsoo. A comida, as trocas de olhares e de palavras, os carinhos por cima e por baixo da mesa, a música com a playlist de blues tocando baixinho. Os sorrisos que faziam os dois derreterem por dentro, como se estivessem em um primeiro encontro. O que era meio estranho, mas ainda assim era delicioso ao mesmo tempo. Estar apaixonado pelo mesmo homem durante tanto tempo e ainda parecer como a primeira vez em que se apaixonaram um pelo outro era algo raro. Kyungsoo não sabia como isso era possível, mas estava acontecendo com ele. 

— Eu acho que essa é a hora perfeita pra contar uma novidade que envolve nós dois de certa forma. — Kyungsoo deu um gole na bebida e encarou o loiro, que de repente pareceu surpreso. Já havia comentado e tinha plena ciência de que o deixou muito curioso. Era uma das características marcantes do namorado. 

— O quê? — Baek se empertigou na cadeira. 

— Bom, eu estava conversando com meu chefe e tive a ideia de fazer uma proposta pra ele. Meio arriscada, mas precisava fazer. — Kyungsoo levou sua mão até a de Baek e ficou fazendo carinho nos dedos dele enquanto falava. — Isso já faz alguns dias, e ontem ele veio falar comigo aceitando a proposta de montar uma clínica em um dos pets shops dele aqui na cidade e eu vou trabalhar nela atendendo a clientela daqui. — O moreno viu quando o sorriso se alargou no rosto do namorado. 

— Você está falando sério? Vai trabalhar aqui na cidade agora?

Kyungsoo assentiu com um sorriso por fora e por dentro explodindo de felicidade em ver a alegria de Baek. 

— E tem mais. 

— Mais? Achei que só eu traria novidades, mas você aproveitou e tá mandando ver. — Riu.

— Vou ser sócio de Sehun, meu chefe. 

Baekhyun apertou a mão de Kyungsoo sobre a mesa no mesmo instante, sua expressão era de surpresa e seus os olhos brilhavam, evidenciando a alegria ao receber aquela notícia. 

— Eu estou tão feliz por você, que você não faz nem ideia.

— Eu fiz tudo isso pensando em nós dois, amor — revelou com os olhos sérios encarando o loiro, que permanecia tão sério quanto ele. 

De repente, Baekhyun se inclinou sobre a mesa e puxou Kyungsoo pelo colarinho da blusa, aproximando-o mais ainda. Os dois se beijaram, e se não suspeitasse que ainda tinha coisas para acontecer naquele jantar, acharia que o outro o agarraria ali mesmo.

Mas o namorado se afastou e ainda sério levantou da cadeira e se aproximou de si. Kyungsoo estava com o coração acelerado e meio confuso, quando o loiro pegou algo no bolso e se... ajoelhou?

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram e ali ele, atônito, soube o que Baekhyun pretendia aquele tempo todo. 

— Eu queria começar falando tanta coisa, queria dizer o quanto sou grato por ter você comigo, o quanto você mudou minha vida, o quanto quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Mas resolvi que a melhor forma de começar é dizendo o quanto te amo. Kyungsoo, acho que você não tem noção do amor que sinto por você. — Baekhyun desviou o olhar para a mão do namorado e a pegou. O moreno sentiu que Baek estava gelado e tremendo, mas nesse último caso podia ser ele mesmo já que suas mãos também tremiam desde que soube o que o loiro faria. Estava tão nervoso, mas sabia que não tanto quanto o namorado. — Eu não me vejo com outra pessoa mais, e isso é culpa sua por ser o homem da minha vida. — Baek tentou deixar um sorriso escapar, mas o nervosismo visível fez parecer uma careta. Kyungsoo se atentava a tudo o que o namorado dizia. Era tudo muito simples, sem flores, ou jantar à luz velas em restaurantes caros, mas isso pouco importava para o moreno, porque era tudo tão deles. Era o momento deles, era a simplicidade deles. Do jeitinho deles. — Você me fez o que eu sou hoje e sei que o fiz quem você é hoje também. Meu coração só falta sair pela boca quando estamos juntos tendo os nossos momentos. — Ele riu tímido mais uma vez desviando o olhar e Kyungsoo queria o tomar nos braços naquele instante. — E é estranho esse sentimento mesmo depois de tantos anos, você não acha? — Baek voltou a lhe encarar e ele percebeu que os olhos do loiro brilhavam mais que o normal. Ele assentiu e sentiu seus olhos também marejarem ao confirmar aquilo. — Então, pensando nisso esses dias eu descobri que não quero me distanciar de você nunquinha. — Mais um sorriso tímido vindo de alguém tão seguro como o loiro. Kyungsoo derreteu por dentro. — Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, isso é tudo o que mais quis desde o dia que tive a certeza de que era apaixonado por você. 

Baekhyun fez uma pausa no discurso e Kyungsoo ainda não conseguia proferir uma palavra sequer. Estava atento a tudo o que o loiro fazia e viu quando ele pegou uma caixinha de veludo azul e a abriu bem em sua frente. O moreno notou as duas alianças douradas na pequena caixinha e um flashback de todas as memórias que passou com o garoto que tanto amava surgiram em sua mente. Os momentos bons e ruins, todos em que estavam juntos e um apoiando o outro. O dia em que conheceu Baekhyun e o dia em que se apaixonou por ele. O coração bateu tão forte e a tremedeira parecia não ter fim. 

— Kyungsoo, quer casar comigo?

O moreno, ainda surpreso, sorriu desajeitado. Engoliu em seco, tentando molhar a garganta para dar a única resposta possível. Mas não teve tempo, porque assim que abriu a boca para proferir aquela palavrinha de três letras, os dois se assustaram com gritos agudos que vinham do quarto. 

Com as testas franzidas, ambos foram para o cômodo e viram uma pequena poça de sangue no chão e um pequeno serzinho se mexendo na caminha de Lua.

A peluda da casa tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. 

— Certo, a gente precisa ajudar a Lua. Ela parece muito cansada, não vai conseguir fazer tudo sozinha. — O moreno correu para o banheiro para lavar as mãos e voltou com as mangas da blusa enroladas, aproximando-se da cachorrinha. O susto repentino pareceu mudar toda a atmosfera de alguns segundos atrás. Mas Lua era o bebê do casal, tinham que ajudar ela naquele instante. Precisavam, na verdade. Kyungsoo notara que Lua não estava conseguindo fazer o esforço necessário para dar à luz aos filhotinhos que ainda restavam. 

— Certo. — Baek tentou manter a postura, mas estava com os olhos arregalados. Todo aquele sangue não era bom, não era nada bom. — Certo. — Mas o loiro permaneceu parado na porta do quarto. — Certo. 

— Pega o tanto de pano limpo que encontrar, minha maleta do trabalho e uma bacia de água. — Kyungsoo disse tentando manter a calma. Não sabia como estava conseguindo; um turbilhão de emoções em tão pouco tempo. Mas precisava agora, precisava fazer isso por Lua. 

— Certo. — Baek disse ainda com os olhos arregalados, mas continuou ali na porta atônito. Kyungsoo percebeu que os olhos dele estavam grudados no sangue. 

— Baek?! — Tentou chamar sua atenção. — Tente não olhar para o sangue, esqueça isso. Lua está tendo filhotinhos e logo, logo tudo isso vai estar limpo e com a nossa ajuda todos vão estar bem e saudáveis. Confia em mim. 

Kyungsoo sabia do medo de sangue que o amado tinha, mas Lua precisava de sua ajuda. O loiro suspirou fundo, assentindo, e correu para pegar o que foi pedido, enquanto o moreno cuidava do primogênito de Lua.

A zoada que o amado provocava quando estava fazendo as coisas sempre fora notório, mas quando estava nervoso, o barulho parecia mais um terremoto. Escutou até panelas caindo no chão, e não conseguiu evitar um riso tentando imaginar como o loiro estava se virando. 

Baek retornou, e com todo o cuidado deu a maleta para Kyungsoo. Os olhos sempre no sangue. Jogou os panos limpos de qualquer jeito e se afastou como se estivesse vendo um monstro em sua frente. 

— É só sangue, amor. — Kyungsoo tentou passar tranquilidade. 

— Aham — respondeu como se nem prestasse atenção e correu novamente para pegar a bacia de água. 

Kyungsoo ouviu barulho de vassoura caindo no chão, bacias batendo uma contra as outras, torneira ligada ao máximo e tudo isso aparentemente em meio ao silêncio de Baek, que parecia criar o caos na área de lavar sem nem soltar uma palavra. O moreno sorriu mais uma vez imaginando a cabecinha do amado e voltou a sua atenção à Lua, notando que mais um filhotinho estava à vista. Pegou um dos panos e colocou próximo, logo depois ouviu Baekhyun. 

— Kyungs... — A voz estava fraca. — Eu não vou conseguir. 

— Respira fundo, amor — disse Kyungsoo, mas sua atenção estava em Lua. — Se preferir vai pra sala, fica distan...

BUM.

Kyungsoo olhou de relance para o lado e viu o loiro caído no chão. Não podia sair da posição agora. Não quando vinha mais um ao mundo. Uau, que situação ele se encontrava. 

O quarto estava com sangue por toda a parte, provavelmente Lua já estava há um tempo em trabalho de parto. Tinha um filhotinho que enrolou em um pano limpo e outro estava querendo sair em suas mãos. Além disso, tinha um noivo estirado no chão. Ficou com pena, pois sabia que ele tinha pavor de sangue e mesmo assim tentou ser prestativo naquele momento. Mas ainda não podia o socorrer.

Por experiência, Kyungsoo sabia que o parto ia durar horas, dar à luz entre um cachorrinho e outro podia demorar. Então assim que o segundo nasceu Kyungsoo tentou limpar o sangue, e providenciou uma caixa de papelão para colocar os filhotes. Levou o noivo para a sala e pegou a água e os panos. 

Quem diria. Minutos atrás estava sendo pedido em casamento e agora estava fazendo um parto. Não esperava nada daquilo para aquela noite, mas apesar de tudo, estava feliz. Radiante. Tinha sido pedido em casamento e isso estava martelando em sua cabeça o tempo todo. O sorriso bobo insistia surgir em seu rosto, mesmo com toda aquela situação.

A mente estava a mil, mas decidiu que precisava focar no que acontecia ali naquele instante. Olhou para Lua que parecia exausta, a bichinha ia de um lado para o outro tentando encontrar uma posição favorável, mas estava visivelmente cansada.

Depois, um pouco mais estável e passado o choque, foi checar o namorado rapidinho. Ainda estava desmaiado. Kyungsoo rapidamente se aproximou do loiro e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, admirando-o rapidamente ao pensar sobre todo o plano que ele teve para aquela noite, sobre a vontade dele em casar consigo. Suspirou, uma pena que tudo tinha tomado um rumo diferente do que o loiro imaginou para aquele dia, mas Kyungsoo não dava a mínima, o que importava era a intenção do amado.

Infelizmente não podia ficar muito tempo e logo retornou para o quarto, mesmo que sua vontade fosse ficar ali contemplando o loiro enquanto deixava vez ou outra um sorriso bobo surgir.

Depois de todo o trabalho de parto, havia cinco cachorrinhos na caixa. Kyungsoo sabia que não viria mais nenhum. Estava cansado e Lua idem, ela caiu no sono logo em seguida. 

Os pequeninos estavam agitados, mas nem tanto. Todos dentro da caixa, com panos limpos os aquecendo e um abajur próximo para manter a temperatura. Kyungsoo já havia feito todos os procedimentos necessários, e estava terminando de limpar a sujeira quando sentiu a presença de Baekhyun na porta do quarto. 

— Já... terminou? — perguntou ele encostado na porta, parecia ter certo medo de entrar. 

Kyungsoo riu do jeitinho do noivo. 

— Sim, pode entrar. — O moreno se levantou e sorriu. — Você tá melhor? 

O loiro apenas assentiu e chegou perto de Lua. 

— Como ela está? — Ainda parecia temeroso. 

— Está bem, só cansada. — Kyungsoo terminou de espremer o pano e enxugou sua mão.

Viu o loiro se aproximar e se agachar perto da caminha de Lua, acariciando a cabecinha dela logo em seguida. Depois notou que sua atenção se desviou para os filhotinhos. 

— Que pequenininhos. — O loiro disse surpreso e o encarando com os olhos arregalados, como se para enfatizar o que estava vendo. Mudando completamente do estado melindroso para o eufórico, feito uma criança. — Eu nunca vi filhotinhos tão pequeninos desse jeito. — Baek sorriu genuinamente. — Posso tocar? — pediu permissão para o moreno que assistia a tudo da porta do quarto, amava ver o jeitinho sincero que o loiro tinha de se expressar. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, e o loiro tocou com toda a delicadeza possível na cabecinha de um deles.

O moreno notou que o outro estava muito quieto enquanto admirava os pequenos e então resolveu se aproximar e agachou-se ao lado dele. Ainda tinha uma pendência a resolver naquela madrugada. A pendência da vida dele, da vida dos dois.

— Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu tô te devendo uma resposta. — Admirou o rosto delicado do loiro. A pele sobre a luz fraca do abajur e os olhos inocentes admirando os pequenos cachorrinhos da casa. Sabia todos os motivos que o fizeram se apaixonar pelo loiro e todos ainda prevaleciam somando com muitos outros que surgiram após anos de convivência.

Baek, que olhava para os filhotinhos, desviou sua atenção para Kyungsoo. Os olhos serenos, mas com tantos sentimentos, analisaram minuciosamente cada detalhe de seu rosto. Mas Byun não disse nada e esperou que Kyungsoo continuasse. 

— Sim. — Tocou no rosto do amado, que agora tinha os olhos marejados, e ao constatar isso foi o suficiente para fazer os seus também ficarem do mesmo jeito. — Mil vezes sim. — Os dedos percorreram a pele macia até chegar na ponta dos lábios que se curvaram em um sorriso inocente e sincero, deixando Kyungsoo completamente ensandecido e entorpecido pelo desejo de lhe beijar.

Os dois se aproximaram e os lábios se encontraram com certa urgência. O beijo era terno e molhado pela saliva e pelas lágrimas que escorriam por seus rostos; eles ansiavam tanto por aquele momento. Apenas Lua e os filhotinhos eram testemunha daquela união cheia de amor e tão rara. Não era qualquer um que conseguia encontrar paixão e amor numa única relação e a fizesse durar por tanto tempo. 

É claro, o futuro é sempre incerto. Mas o presente é mais do que certo. E é vivendo o agora da melhor forma que conseguir, que se pode ter um passado cheio de felicidades e com recordações que criam uma história. 

E é isso que Byun Baekhyun e Do Kyungsoo tentavam sempre fazer. Criar uma história juntos, cheio de boas lembranças e carregado de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaruu??  
> Espero que sim!! E muito obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic até aqui e obrigada também ao Exolipse por essa oportunidade muito bacana que vocês estão dando aos vários escritores do fandom! Fico feliz por ter participado desse ficfest! Bjs e até a próxima!


End file.
